This invention relates in general to silicic acid compounds and, more specifically, to a process for producing novel silicic amino compounds and their condensation products.
The silicic acid may be produced by any of the well known processes, such as chemically reacting a solution of sodium metasilicate with a mineral acid to produce silicic acid gel. Various silicic acids may be used, such as silicic acid gel, orthosilicic acid, metasilicic acid, polysilicoformic acid, orthosilicoformic acid, silicoformic acid and monosilandiol.
Amino silicate compounds are useful as intermediates for the production of other compounds by further suitable reactions. Typically, they may be used in the production of prepolymers, polymers, resins, as an additive or a reactant. Also, they may be used in coating agents, adhesives, impregnants, molding powder, paints, varnishes, laminates, or their manufacture, and may be reacted with other polymerizing compounds.
The silicic-amino aldehyde condensation polymers are useful as coating agents, adhesives, impregnants, molding powder, paints varnishes, laminates or their manufacture, and may be reacted with other polymerizing compounds.